Ghost Town (Redemption)
A Ghost Town is a former settlement which has been abandoned by the original inhabitants. Several such locations are found in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. , a major ghost town in Red Dead Redemption.]] Description Ghost towns are not uncommon in the American west at the time of Red Dead Redemption. Often settlements were established based on the premise of resource extraction, and once these resources were extracted or found to be less profitable than expected, the economy of the settlement would crumble. The buildings and infrastructure of the town would be abandoned and left to decay. In Red Dead Redemption, outlaw gangs will often occupy these settlements as hideouts. Vultures may be found in these abandoned settlements, feeding on dead corpses. If John Marston encounters a small town inhabited by a gang, he can choose to kill all the residents, rendering the now deserted town an empty void. The player can create more ghost towns, however the residents of these ghost towns will respawn after 2-3 in-game days (approx. 50–70 minutes in real life). Known Ghost Towns * Tumbleweed - a forgotten carcass of a once bustling town, long emptied since the railroad avoided it. It is now home to various bandits and an overbearing sense of unearthly evil lurks in the abandoned buildings. * Tesoro Azul - the ruins of an old mining town, it's inhabitants were killed by the Mexican Army when they associated themselves with Abraham Reyes. Criminals have now claimed it as their own. Other Lifeless Places ''Red Dead Redemption'' * Barranca - The empty shell of a home that once looked out over the great plains of Perdido. * Laguna Borrego - A lonely campsite in Perdido. * Primera Quebrada - Yet another forgotten place in Perdido, once a home to people, now a home to the lonely desert air. * Rancho Polvo - A shell of a ranch, another place located in Perdido. * Bearclaw Camp - A place with rotting cabins, a reminder of the fragility of human structures. * Coot's Chapel - An empty church, once a place of worship to life, now a simple home to death. * Greenhollow - A small skeleton of a house, down by the river. * Mercer Station - An abandoned railside station, collapsing, it may soon be nothing more than a pile of rotting wood. * Silent Stead - As silent as it's name, it's as silent as the grave. * Riley's Charge - The site of a long-forgotten battle, between whom, no-one knows. There is a lone burnt shack remaining. * Del Lobo Rock - This rock is home to both Treasure and a broken, wrecked Hut with a Campsite. (The hut itself is actually at Río del Lobo and the campsite at Del Lobo Rock). * Wreck of the Serendipity - An old, wrecked Steamboat rumored to be haunted by the souls that died on it. * Aurora Basin - A large shallow lake with an abandoned cabin northwest of Manzanita Post. * Tanner's Reach - What appears to be an abandoned hunter's cabin west of Manzanita Post. * Scratching Post - A fenced in property with a cabin southwest of Solomon's Folly. * Two Crows - The area just south of Armadillo has a hill with the crumbled remains of a forgotten home. * Mescalero - The remains of what appears to be an old native American settlement west of Warthington Ranch. * Plata Grande - an abandoned silver mine east of Sidewinder Gulch. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' * Abandoned Trading Post - a small trade post in Roanoke Ridge, near the railroad, abandoned for unknown reasons. * Colter - a small town in Ambarino, abandoned during the great storm of 1884. * Ewing Basin - a mining camp in southwestern Ambarino, abandoned at an unknown point. * Limpany - a small town in New Hanover, abandoned after a fire destroyed every building but the jail. * Macomb's End - a small dock and bar in Bluewater Marsh, abandoned to the elements and criminals long ago. * Pleasance - a small river side town in Scarlett Meadows abandoned due to plague. 1907 Only * Appleseed Timber Company - a thriving lumber camp in Big Valley during 1899, by 1907 the trees have run out and the workers moved on. * Cornwall Kerosene & Tar - once a pillar of Leviticus Cornwall's business empire, the factory never recovered after the death of its owner and a battle that destroyed most of the infrastructure in 1899. Other Signs of Inhabitance In addition to settlements there are a number of abandoned campsites, fires, and discarded junk throughout the frontier. *There is a campfire at Mesa del Sol. *There is also one at Mesa de la Luna. *One at Alta Cabeza. *And one at a mesa west of Torquemada. *There is a campfire at Ramita de la Baya. *A campground at Sidewinder Gulch. *A fire at Hendidura Grande. *A fire beneath an overpass just west of Stillwater Creek in Hennigan's Stead. *A campfire at Stillwater Creek. *A campfire on a hill west of Rattlesnake Hollow. *A campsite at the base of a small cliff next to the road west of Hamlin's Passing. *Hamlin's Passing is the site of a native attack on a wagon train. Repentance Rock Repentance Rock gets its own category because of the number of strange sites surrounding it. *In addition to the Mystery Site, there is also an abandoned wagon next to the Mystery Site. *There is an abandoned campground next to the smaller clump of boulders just to the North. *There is what seems to be an old hut that has fallen over along the loop around the hill just west of Repentance Rock. Trivia *Almost all of these locations have chests in them hidden within the vicinity. Navigation Category:Redemption Locations Category:Terminology Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations